There are already known cleaning materials, wherein a support, generally a paper-fiber fleece or non-woven fabric, or a textile fabric, is impregnated with a cleaning agent. Such cleaning materials possess a cleaning effect which does not exceed the cleaning effect normally expected from the cleaning agent. The cleaning agent is normally a detergent or surfactant.